At present, LCDs are commonly used flat panel displays, wherein Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is the mainstream product. With the increasingly fierce competition of TFT-LCD products, manufacturers have to reduce costs of products by means of adopting new technologies one after another, so as to enhance market competitiveness of products. The Gate on Array (GOA) technology refers to integrating gate drivers of the TFT-LCD on an array substrate, thus forming scan driving to the panel. As compared with the conventional techniques of Chip On Flex/Film (COF) and Chip On Glass (COG), the GOA technology not only can save costs, but also can achieve symmetry on both sides of the panel, which beautifies the design and leaves out a bonding area and a fan-out wiring space of the gate integrated circuit (Gate IC), thus achieving the design of a narrow frame; meanwhile, since the technique of gate direction bonding can be saved, it also facilitates improving productivity and yield.
Currently, the GOA circuit commonly used in the gate driving circuit adopts a 10T1C mode, in which one GOA unit in the gate driving circuit can drive only one row of gates and ten TFTs are needed to drive each row of gates. However, a display device with a small size will have an extremely small dot pitch under a resolution with a high number of Pixel Per Inch (PPI), less than 30*90 μm sometimes, if ten TFTs are disposed on a space of 90 μm, these ten TFTs need to be arranged in a row, in this way, a quite large sealing area is required.